


Север ваш

by Slowsbi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: У Рамси оказывается Рикон и голова лютоволка. У Сансы же письмо, на котором печать с изображением трёхголового дракона.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 15





	Север ваш

**Author's Note:**

> Ситуация такова: Джон Сноу не воскрес, Санса сбежала от Рамси и добралась до Ночного Дозора, но там её не приняли с распростёртыми объятиями, Болтон начал написывать гневные письма с требованиями выдать Сансу ему.   
> Она пытается самостоятельно по крупицам собрать войско Северян, Петир Бейлиш предлагает поддержку Долины, но его предложение Санса рассматривать не желает.
> 
> А тем временем Дейнерис успешно прибыла в Вестерос и обосновалась на Драконьем Камне.

Продираясь сквозь снежную метель к своему шатру, она вспоминает Шаю и её острый кинжал, спрятанный под подолами лёгкого платья.

«Никто меня не тронет» — сказала она тогда, и Санса ей поверила. Она всегда верит. Всегда надеется на лучшее. Мысли о воинственной служанке отвлекают её от тех писем, в которых Лорд Болтон грозиться пленить и освежевать всех, кто примкнёт к ней, кто посмеет помочь ей. А таких немного.

В её войске всего пара сотен человек, и с каждым днём их желание сражаться за неё и за Север в неравном бою стремительно меркнет. И верить в собственное спасение становится всё трудней. 

Ей остаётся лишь одно утешение – к Лорду Болтону она не вернётся.

Перед глазами вновь возникает острый кинжал Шаи. 

Санса вдыхает острый морозный воздух, окидывает быстрым взглядом их небольшой военный лагерь, а затем заходит в шатёр. Нужно отослать ещё несколько писем. 

У Рамси оказывается Рикон и голова лютоволка. 

Санса смотрит на изуродованную морду, окровавленную шерсть. Она хочет убить его прямо здесь, прямо сейчас собственными руками. Но её никто никогда не учил бою, ни рукопашному, ни на мечах.

Она умеет шить одежду, заплетать волосы, немного готовить и петь уже всем осточертевшие песни. И ничто из этого не поможет ей убить Лорда Болтона, ничто из этого не спасёт Рикона Старка.

Санса выпрямляет спину и крепче сжимает поводья.

— Завтра вы умрёте, Лорд Болтон, — произносит она, перебивая его. — Спокойной ночи.

Она разворачивает лошадь и пускает её галопом.

У Рамси оказывается Рикон и голова лютоволка.

У Сансы же письмо, на котором печать с изображением трёхголового дракона. 

Её тело мелко дрожит. 

Глядя на тысячную армию с сотней человек за спиной, она, как никогда раньше, надеется на чудо. Последнюю молитву ей довелось произносить ещё в Королевской Гавани, с тех самых пор к Богам обращаться она перестала. Они никогда не помогали.

Когда бегущего к ним со всех ног Рикона пронзает стрела, Санса даже не вздрагивает.

— Миледи? — обращаются к ней, ожидая какой-нибудь команды, какого-нибудь знака. Она лишь качает головой и крепко стискивает зубы. Под толстыми подолами её зимнего платья кинжал, и, если не будет иного выхода, Санса упадёт на землю рядом со своим братом. 

Но пока она смотрит за тем, как сотни вражеских лучников по команде Лорда Болтона достают стрелы. 

Короткий порыв ветра приносит холод и маленькие крупицы снега, неприятно бьющие по лицу. Санса зажмуривается.

А когда открывает глаза, оглушительный рёв разносится по всему небу.

Лошадь под ней взволнованно вздрагивает и пытается попятиться назад, но Санса останавливает её, крепче сжимая поводья. Она слышит за своей спиной взволнованные голоса солдат, видит, как лучники вражеской армии испуганно озираются по сторонам. Даже Лорд Болтон не спокоен.

Скрежещущий рёв раздаётся снова. На этот раз громче. Ближе.

И в следующее мгновение из белоснежных покровов редких облаков вырывается чёрный дракон. Ему хватает нескольких секунд и пары взмахов огромных красноватых крыльев, чтобы накрыть своей тенью армию Лорда Болтона.

Санса не смотрит на него. Всё её внимание приковано к беловолосой всаднице, гордо восседающей на спине дракона. 

— Дракарис! — слышит она воинственный клич.

А затем огонь превращает в прах армию Лорда Болтона, его слова, его имя, его дом и память о нём. 

Королева Дейнерис в сопровождении небольшого войска прибывает в Винтерфелл тогда, когда знамёна с освежёванным человеком уже сожжены, а вместо них каменные стены украшает лютоволк Старков. 

Она оказывается гораздо ниже, чем Санса себе представляла. И мысль о том, что эта хрупкая женщина летает на драконах, вызывает у неё ещё больший трепет. 

— Как мне и рассказывали мои советники, Север суров, но прекрасен, — говорит ей Дейнерис, улыбаясь. — Как и его Хранительница. 

Санса позволяет приятному теплу растечься по всему её телу. 

— Винтерфелл ваш, Ваша Милость, — объявляет она без какого-либо сожаления.

«Как и его хранительница».

И когда вновь приходит час черпать силы из ничего, перед глазами сначала появляется образ Шаи с её кинжалом, а после Дейнерис Таргариен на драконе.


End file.
